Through The Years
by MissHagar
Summary: Life in the Maruadar era takes a sudden turn when a girl appears out of thin air, knowing way more than she should and causing quite a stir.


Disclaimer: None of it belongs me to me! None of it! I swear! Although I would hold no objects to someone donating Sirius to me.

Humming quietly to himself, Sirius crept down the deserted hallway of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a still on a high that could only come from a night of reining terror upon the school grounds with his three closest friends; Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. After a full night of 'dogging around' with his friend, he was on cloud nine.

Finally coming to his senses, he drew a blank sheet of folded parchment out of his cloak. Sirius carefully unfolded it, tapped in with the end of his wand, and muttered some inaudible words. Lines begin to spread swiftly to all corners of the parchment.

He scanned the newly formed map, searching the layout of the school the parchment now displayed for any other people (besides himself of course) wandering the corridors this late at night. His current grin widened as he saw his dear buddy Lucy, also known as Lucius Malfoy, approaching the bottom of the stairs that he had just ascended.

Silently Sirius settled himself into the shadows around the corner of the staircase and waited for the right moment when he could give Lucy a proper greeting. After waiting for what seemed an eternity, Lucius' blonde head became visible from Sirius' hiding spot. His fingers tightened around his wand as he prepared to fling a hex Lucius' way when Lucius suddenly disappeared from sight.

Sirius watched flabbergasted as a person appeared out of nowhere onto his map, landing right on top of Lucius and sent them both falling down the stairs in a series of grunts and moans.

Sirius immediately glanced down at his map, wondering who in the world just fell out of thin air. The mysteriously appearing person had no name assigned to their placeholder on the map. Every one had their name alongside their marker on the map. The map had never malfunctioned before.

The thoughts of his perfect fullmoon gallivant with his friends completely left his mind as his curiosity overtook him. He silently slipped around the corner and peered down the stairs looking for Lucy and the mysterious person.

In all honestly, he had been expecting another guy to be accompanying Lucy and was throughly shocked when he saw Lucius picking himself off a absolutely stunning girl.

He felt a low growl emit from the bottom of his throat as he watched Lucius take his sweet time getting off the mysterious brunette girl. Sirius quietly muttered "Mischief Managed" and placed the map inside his cloak. He crept soundlessly down the stairs, getting closer for a better view.

He eyed the girl curiously and smirked widely as she shoved the hand Lucius had just offered her away and coldly stated, "I don't need your help, thanks _Malfoy_."

She spat the last word as though it were something inappropriate to utter under your breath. She obviously liked Malfoy no more than he did.

Sirius felt his opinion of this mysterious beauty continuing to rise, although it was already rather high considering that the position she had landed in earlier had caused her robes to ride up dangerously high. She had amazing legs. As if sensing his lingering gaze, she began jerking her robes down well passed her knees.

Sirius' lingering gaze was torn from the girl as Lucius spoke. "How do you know my name?"

Sirius continued to stay hidden and observed with a newfound interest as he had just been wondering the same thing.

She snorted. "Haha! You're funny." Her words were dripping with sarcasm. "How could I be so fortunate as to forget you. You've only been insulting me since..."

She suddenly stopped, taking in her surroundings for what appeared to be the first time with a look of realization. Sirius watched as she absentmindedly rubbed her necklace and began to mutter incoherently.

Lucius took the moment of silence to try and redeem himself. "Surely you are mistaken Miss. I could never insult such a beauty as yourself. Please allow me to escort you back to your dormitory."

Sirius felt shock overcoming his calm state as he noticed her robes for the first time. They were Gryffindor robes. In was reaching mid-October and school had been in session for over a month now.

No new students that he knew of had joined Hogwarts. Beside he was in Gryffindor; there was no way he could have forgotten those legs. . . Why was she wearing Gryffindor robes?

No longer able to stay mute, Sirius arose from his crouch on the stairs. Strutting gracefully down the remainder of the staircase, he glided between Lucy and his prey, tactfully shoving Lucy a few feet away.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He presented himself giving a bow. "My name is Sirius Black, but you may call me your knight in shining armor." Sirius said flashing his best 100 watt smile.

A complete look of shock passed over the girl as soon as he spoke his name, only wavering as she allowed a small smirk from his pick up line. Sirius watched in horror as the girl's eyes closed and her knees buckled. He just barely managed to catch her before she hit the floor in a dead faint.

Discarding his wand, Sirius delicately brushed her hair out of her face, fondly smiling down at her. Slowly he finished lowering her down the floor, but was harshly brought back to reality at the sound of Lucy's cold, hard laugh.

"Quite the charmer, eh Black?" Lucius taunted. "I had the situation under control and you had to come along and scare her to death." Lucius snickered. "But then and again you have that effect on all the girls, don't you Black?"

Sirius stood up and turned to face him. They were both just over 6 feet tall, quite intimidating, and had features that could quite easily qualify them as a heartthrobs.

"Hardly Malfoy. Jealous you can't render girls unconscious without hexing them first?" Sirius snorted with disgust. "Or maybe that filthy cousin of mine is not keeping you satisfied. Why else would you be chasing a Gryffinddor? Surely you know they're out of you league"

Lucius glared, "Run along Black. I have the situation to my liking. In fact," Lucius smirked, "I can't think of any reason why you should be out so late. 10 points from Gryffinddor." He sneered, wiping at an imaginary smudge on his prefect badge.

"I'll give you my word as a prefect, I will see her safely were she needs to go."

"Over my dead body! I'm not . . ." Sirius was cut off as Lucius shoved his wand in Sirius's face. Sirius momentarily glanced back to his own wand, lying on the floor beside the mysterious girl, before turning back to look at Lucius.

"I think that can be arranged." Lucius grinned evilly. Pausing to inhale deeply before throwing a curse, Lucius continued, "Sectumse. . ."

"_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!_"

Sirius watched dumbfounded as Lucius's wand soared past him and grinned as Lucius was stunned before he even slammed into the wall.

Sirius spun around to see the mysterious girl standing, holding Lucius's wand as well as his and her own.

"Thanks for that." Sirius half-smiled.

Suddenly the girl's knee's gave way again, and Sirius just managed to catch her before she collided with the floor. Luckily this time she had not passed out.

She grinned up at him sheepishly. "Ditto."

Sirius felt himself become slightly disappointed as she tried to push herself out of his arms, and he refused to completely let go.

"I've got to stop doing that." She chuckled. An awkwardly silence followed as she continued to try and subtly slip of Sirius's grasp.

"So..." Sirius dead panned, hoping to not give her an excuse to leave. "Umm... what did you say your name was?" He realized he must have asked the wrong question because she immediately went rigid and paled considerably.

"I didn't say." She whispered almost inaudibly, squeezing her eyes shut. She opened her eyes again and glanced back to Sirius. "My... My name?" She paused, looking very skeptical, almost pleadingly, only continuing only after receiving an encouraging nod from Sirius. "Well my name is He... H..."

She took a shaky breath and started over. "My name is Heliane." She just barely breathed the last word before going limp in Sirius's arms, losing consciousness once again.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so please don't flame, although I welcome all constructive criticism. I'll take all the help I can get.

Please review!


End file.
